Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by pingoo
Summary: Une chanson, un drabble, et on passe à la suivante... JJ/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds Ipod Shuffle Challenge. **

**Pairing: Jennifer Jareau & Emily Prentiss. **

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**1) Teardrop On my Guitar – Taylor Swift.**

Emily simulait un sourire sincère à chaque fois. Elle jouait la comédie lorsque Jennifer parlait de son William Lamontagne. Et la blonde ni voyait que du feux, trop occupé par ses pensées à elle. Et la brune faisait semblant d'être heureuse pour son amie, la femme qui ne serait jamais que son amie. Emily souriait et JJ était persuader que tout aller bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Elle avait Will et Henry. Et Emily... un cœur brisé.

**2) First Day of my Life – Bright Eyes.**

Ce fut comme une naissance. Le premier jour de sa vie. Elle était comme née là, dans le bureau de l'agent Hotchner. Toute sa vie avant ça n'était qu'une coquille vide. Et puis, elle avait aperçu Jennifer Jareau, et tout avait changé. Il avait suffit d'un regard dans les yeux bleus pour savoir que rien ne serait plus pareil. Emily comprit enfin ce qu'était l'amour au premier regard, le coup de foudre.

**3) Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic – The Police.**

Emily avait essayé – à plusieurs reprise – de le lui dire. D'expliquer à JJ qu'elle avait des sentiments très forts pour elle. Pourtant, les mots ne sortaient jamais de sa bouche. Et le temps passait... les mots restaient encore et toujours coincer dans sa gorge, même si des petits gestes indiquer les sentiments à JJ, cette dernière attendait des mots de la part de la brune. Et puis ça arriva... La brune la poussa dans les bras de William Lamontagne Junior... Et c'est ce que fit JJ... parce que... c'est ce qu'Emily lui avait dit de faire au lieu de déclarer sa flamme...

**4) Everytime We Touch – Cascada.**

A chaque fois c'était la même histoire. Elles faisaient comme si de rien était. Même si elles ne bernaient aucun de leurs amis, pas même elles. A chaque touché en apparence innocent, elles ressentaient des frissons. Pas le genre de mauvais frissons. Même leur regards en disaient long... c'était comme si elles se frôlaient par un simple coup d'œil... Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ça. Des sentiments amoureux.

**5) What About Now? – Daughtry.**

Qu'en était-il maintenant qu'Emily était revenue de sa 'mort'? Allaient-elles enfin trouver les mots? Le dire une bonne fois pour toute? Peut être était il trop tard? C'était toujours trop tard? Un éternel jeux du chat et de la sourie...

-Em?

-Oui?

-hum... non, rien...

Il était trop tard... toujours trop tard. Elles n'auraient jamais le courage de le dire à voix haute même si dans leur tête le discours avait était joué et rejouer...

**6) Shoot Your Gun – 22-20s.**

JJ voyait rouge. Elle ne savait plus discerner le vrai du faux. Il n'y avait plus que du sang. Le sang de cette fille, dévoré par les chiens... le sien qui aurait pu couler si elle n'avait pas tiré... Celui des chiens sur lesquelles elle avait tiré. Il n'y avait plus que du sang... et puis... une voix... une jolie voix... Emily Prentiss... Bien sur Emily, son ange gardienne. La brune était toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle... La brune était la seule à calmer JJ, à la faire baisser son arme... à lui permettre de passer au travers de cette dure épreuve... Emily était la seule capable de sortir JJ d'ici vivante.

**7) Crush – Garbage.**

Emily savait que ce n'était pas juste un béguin qu'elle avait pour JJ. Elle était capable de prendre n'importe quel coup pour garder la blonde saine et sauve. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose: voir le bonheur dans les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de mourir pour Jennifer. De mentir pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait en la poussant vers Lamontagne. Elle préférait abandonner sa seule chance de bonheur pour la voir heureuse. Avec un peu de chance, la douleur s'atténuerait...non, c'était le genre d'amour qui vous hante, nuit et jour, et vous bouffe jusqu'aux os. Ce n'était pas juste un béguin...mais ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque.

**8) It's been Awhile – Staind.**

JJ n'avait pas vu Emily depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé par elle même dans ce café, rue de l'Université, à Paris. Il y avait bien entendu les parties de Scrabbles en lignes, mais Emily lui manquait.

Terriblement. JJ mourait d'envie d'entendre son rire, sa voix. De voir ses yeux chocolats. De se laisser tomber dans ses bras. Mais, un long moment passerait avant que la brune ne puisse revenir vers elle. Et l'attente la tuer. Elle voulait juste qu'Emily lui revienne.

**9) Tremble For My Beloved – Collective Soul.**

La menace Ian Doyle était arrivée, et Jennifer Jareau, malgré l'apparence de garder son calme, trembler de peur pour Emily qui était partie, sans aucun au revoir, affronter son ennemi mortel. JJ n'avait pas vu la brune depuis des mois et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir revoir ce sourire, ces yeux chocolats qui avaient capturait son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie. Emily était menacé et elle tremblait de peur de la perdre.

**10) You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol.**

Emily Prentiss aurait pu être heureuse. Si elle n'avait pas pousser JJ dans les bras de William Lamontagne Junior. Si elle avait dit à cette dernière comment elle se sentait envers elle. Elle serait heureuse si elle lui avait dit 'je t'aime'.

Jennifer Jareau aurait pu être heureuse. Si elle n'avait pas écouter Emily et ne s'était pas précipiter vers Will. Si à la place, elle avait avouer la vérité à la brune. Si elle avait dit 'je t'aime'.

Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Et elles auraient pu être heureuses, ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminal Minds Ipod Shuffle Challenge. **

**Pairing: Jennifer Jareau & Emily Prentiss. **

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**1) I Can't Help Falling In Love With You – Ingrid Michaelson.**

Emily Prentiss ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse de Jennifer Jareau. C'était un coup de foudre. Elle avait essayer d'oublier ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'or. C'était le genre de chose qu'Emily ne pouvait pas ranger dans un de ses compartiments comme n'importe qu'elle autre sentiment. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier la femme qui lui avait kidnappé son cœur. Emily était amoureuse de Jennifer Jareau et ne pouvait pas faire autrement...même si ça ne serait jamais partagé car Jennifer Jareau venait de devenir Jennifer Lamontagne.

**2) You & Me – Rosie Thomas.**

Emily Prentiss et Jennifer Jareau avaient traversé beaucoup de chose ensemble. Le genre de chose qui solidifie une amitié déjà forte. La peur de perdre Garcia, la naissance d'Henry, et même la 'mort' d'Emily. Pendant cette prétendue 'mort', la seule chose qui les avaient toutes deux tenue debout, c'était leur pseudo parties de scrabbles en ligne. Lors de sa retraite à Paris, rien n'éclairait plus les pupilles d'Emily Prentiss que de voir que 'Cheetosbreath' était connectée.

**3) Te Amo – Rihanna.**

JJ n'avait que quelque base d'espagnol, le peu qu'elle avait eu à apprendre dans son petit lycée de petite ville perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cette langue lui importerait un jour. Pourtant, lorsqu' Emily Prentiss se penchait pour chuchoter à son oreille 'Te Amo', c'était important. Surtout quand on le traduisait.

-Emily? Elle murmura.

-Mhum?

-Comment on dit 'moi aussi' en Espagnol?

**4) Eyes – Rogue Wave. **

C'est fou ce qu'on peut lire juste dans un regard. Les sentiments qu'on peut exprimer d'un coup d'œil. JJ et Emily partageaient toujours des regards qui en disaient longs. Tout leurs collègues pouvaient témoigner de ces regards. Si un jour elles leur avouaient leur relation, aucun d'eux ne serait surpris vu les regards transi d'amour qu'elles se lançaient à longueur de journée...

**5) Dancing With Tears In Eyes – Kesha. **

C'était le mariage de Jennifer Jareau et de William Lamontagne Junior. Et Emily se sentait comme si c'était ses funérailles. C'était le cas, en quelque sorte... Et tous le monde s'amusaient, heureux pour les jeunes mariés, et Emily faisait comme si elle aussi était heureuse. Pourtant, si on l'observait bien alors qu'elle dansait, on pouvait apercevoir quelques larmes séchés sur ses joues...

**6) My Best Friend – Tim McGraw.**

Emily Prentiss n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne amie que Jennifer Jareau. En fait JJ était bien plus que sa meilleure amie. Tellement plus. Elle était son âme sœur. L'amour de sa vie. Son monde.

Lorsqu'on le lui demander toutefois; Emily répondait: Jennifer est ma meilleure amie. Les gens étaient toujours étonné par cette réponse. Si ils savaient que sa signifiait tellement plus.

**7) Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars. **

Jennifer Jareau n'en revenait pas lorsqu' Emily lui demander 'Qu'est-ce que tu me trouve Jennifer? Je ne suis pas jolie? J'ai plein de défauts? Un caractère de merde...'. JJ ne lui laissa pas finir sa liste de défauts. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, la coupant d'un doux baiser.

-Emily Prentiss tu crois vraiment que je serais avec toi si je ne trouvais pas jolie? C'est vrai, t'as plein de défauts et un caractère de merde je l'avoue, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi...Tu es parfaite pour moi, Em'... Tu es parfaite juste comme tu es.

Et lorsque la brune vu la sincérité dans les yeux de la blonde, elle la crut.

**8) Wanted You More – Lady Antebellum.**

Emily désirait bien plus être avec JJ, que l'inverse. Sinon, pourquoi, c'était toujours avec Will que la blonde se réveillait le matin, s'endormait le soir, faisait des projets d'avenir? Emily savait bien qu'elle se faisait des idées depuis le début, JJ ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait. C'était déjà beau qu'elle soit son amie. Même si la brune avait toujours voulu bien plus...

**9) Over and Over – Three Days Grace. **

Encore et encore, comme tous les jours, Emily essayait de résister, se détacher, repousser au loin ses sentiments pour sa collègue, son amie, de les cacher dans l'une de ces petites boites au fin fond de son esprit. Mais encore et encore, comme tous les jours, Emily tombait encore et encore plus profond pour les yeux bleus de l'Agent Jareau. Alors, comme tous les jours, elle faisait l'hypocrite: souriait à la blonde alors que cette dernière affichait son bonheur avec William Lamontagne.

**10) All In My Head – Nick Lachley.**

Tout était dans sa tête. Les sourires. Les regards plein de sens. Les mots doux. Les câlins. Tout était dans la tête d'Emily. Elle se faisait des films. Jennifer Jareau ne voulait pas l'épouser. Le film avait prit un tournant différent, se dénouait sur une autre fin: Jennifer Jareau avait dit oui à William Lamontagne Junior. Emily pouvait toujours rejouer le film dans sa tête et en changer le scénario. Ce n'était qu'un film dans sa tête.


End file.
